fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Whatever Fandom
Doctor-whatever-fandom is one of the multiple (deactivated) Doctor Who Fandomstuck blogs on Tumblr. It had been proven that the mun is supposedly the one who designed this version/design of the Doctor Who fandom, which comes from this post. Basic Information Introduction Paragraph You are the Doctor Who fandom. You enjoy travelling space and time with your friends in your Tardis, And usually manage to get yourself into far too much trouble. God Tier This Doctor who's God tier title is Lord of Time. It is hinted that he was already god tier before the blog was started, and it has in fact been revealed that he hit god tier when his previous regeneration (Old School Doctor who fandom) died before he could even begin the regeneration process, apparently after murdering his wife when losing control of his time abilities. The Doctor apparently died after the first doctor who movie, which premiered May 12, 1996. The old school doctor was apparently dug up and placed on his quest bed, regenerating into the current form and ascending to god tier. However, his ascension was not shown on the blog. He has been shown dying due to the TARDIS absorbing too much grimdark power and going grimdark itself, crashing to earth and exploding, thoroughly killing the Doctor. He was brought back thanks to his matesprit and moirail, and shown getting revived into his God tier. It is as of yet unknown what exactly his powers entail, as the doctor tries to refrain from using them as much as possible. Appearance The second regeneration of the Doctor Who Fandom is a mashup of mostly the three doctors in the series reboot, 9, 10, and 11. He wears a trenchcoat, red high tops, and the occasional 3-D glasses to show the tenth doctor, while he wears a fez, bow tie, and button up light tan shirt with light brown stripes to show the eleventh doctor. He also wears a large, 12-15 foot scarf from the fourth doctors incarnation, Tom Baker. It has also been revealed that he has a tattoo on his right forearm of a question mark like shape from the third Doctor, John Pertwee. The question marks on his coat come from the fifth, sixth, and seventh doctors. His hair is a light brown, almost auburn color, styled in a sort of shaggy hybrid of Matt Smith's and David Tennant's hair. There was some confusion when the design was first released regarding the doctors pants, the gif file having glitched a bit to make it seem as if stars were twinkling in them, which many referred to as 'the doctors space pants'. The mun of the blog has neither confirmed nor denied if the pants are actually space pants. He wields two sonic screwdrivers, 10's and 11's, and has a myriad of seemingly useless artifacts in his bigger-on-the-inside coat pockets. Alternate Forms The doctor has many alternate forms, including his previous regeneration, or Old School (depicted here with Twilight Zone Fandom) who appears to be more of a mix of older generation doctors. There have also been many forms brought on by Magic Anon, such as Cherub, Troll, and Female. There was also the infamous time of Ferretstuck, when a small group of blogs banded together and became Ferrets, rightfully terrorizing all of fandomstuck for a night or two. There were also two instances of Grimdark, two instances of Trickster, and one horrifying hybrid instance of the two combined, Grickster. There is also ginger with a TARDIS coat, defandom Doc,thought he was a demon hunter and called himself John Hurt, and finally his human self, Johnathan Walker. Relationships Quadrants Note: This doctor who his omnisexual, including polyamorous. In a matespritship with the Sherlock Fandom. Also dating the Supernatural Fandom. Possible moiraillegiance with the Anon Fandom. Ex moirails with the Fullmetal Alchemist Fandom. Category:Fandomstuck Category:Roleplay Characters